villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:KaizokuNoNi94/Pure Evil Proposal: Kurozumi Orochi
This is a Pure Evil Proposal for Kurozumi Orochi of One Piece. What's the work? One Piece is an anime/manga series focusing on Monkey D. Luffy, a young man who's goal is to be the Pirate King He goes on a grand adventure across the world with his 8 companions: Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. Together, they are the Straw Hat Pirates. Who is he? Kurozumi Orochi is the current shogun of the country of Wano, located in the New World. He gained this position after he had the previous shogun, Kozuki Sukiyaki, murdered and replaced with one of his subordinates, Kurozumi Higurashi, who had Bon Clay's Devil Fruit power that allows one to transform into anothe person. Higurashi, disguised as Sukiyaki, passed down "his" position as shogun to Orochi. Orochi ate the Snake-Snake Fruit (Hebi Hebi no Mi), Model: Yamata-no-Orochi, a Mythical Zoan-class fruit that allows him to transform into the Yamata-no-Orochi, the eight-headed serpent from Japanese Mythology. Orochi is an egotistical and hedonistic shogun who rules over Wano with an iron fist. He's only been shown being "nice" to one person - Komurasaki. But this is honestly seen as more along the lines of perversion than genuine love or compassion. Heinous Standard As expected of someone who uses unjust methods to attain a powerful rank of hierarchy, Orochi is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual. When giving a speech to his retainers, a small child, Toki, is seen laughing. Orochi gets angry and would have killed her if Komurasaki hadn't intervened. He secretly fed the starving citizens of Eibisu Town failed Smile Devil Fruits, causing them to lose the ability to display any emotion but joy, robbing them of expressing their pain and sorrow. He betrays Yasuie, the person who sheltered and fed him when he was homeless, and has him executed, going so far as to shoot him dead himself. When a man refuses to work at Kaido's weapon factory, Orochi's response is to have this man AND his whole family executed. He forces Oden to humiliate himself by dancing naked in public for five years, promising to spare the lives of his hostages if Oden does so, before rebuking on their deal and having them killed anyway. He sacrificed hundreds of his own people to Kaido, likely fated for death or slavery. When several people at Oden's execution realize that he was trying to protect them and start protesting, Orochi has them shot with volleys of arrows. Finally, after promising to spare Oden if he survives in the oil for an hour he, unsurprisingly, plans to have him shot dead when he DOES manage to survive. All of his actions are founded on the desire to bring suffering onto Wano and its people, including working much of its populace to death in factories that poison the population's land and water. Doflamingo was no better, but at least he constructed Dressrosa to look like it was thriving to hide the city's dark secrets. Orochi makes no attempt to hide Wano as a polluted, dying wasteland of a country, and explicitly wants it and its people to wither away into nothing. It's evil for evil's sake. Freudian Excuse His reason for exacting revenge on Wano was for his family being hunted down and persecuted for his grandfather's actions. However, since its the result of his grandfather trying to usurp the throne by assassinating rival houses, this ultimately doesn't come off as a reasonable enough excuse. Also, his grandfather actually wanted to RULE wano, unlike Orochi, who wants to destroy it. Final Verdict I wanted to wait until the Wano Arc was over, but I think we can all agree that there's nothing redeeming or sympathetic about this scumbag in the slightest. Even Doflamingo has a more sympathetic past and had a few people (his mother, Monet, Vergo) he cared about, and he was still considered Pure Evil. If he qualifies, so does Orochi. Category:Blog posts